The traditional glucometer and related supplies consists of a meter, test strips, a lancing device and lancets. The ability to port this set of tools can vary depending upon the individual and with less portability comes less compliance. In particular, insulin use for Type 2 Diabetes carries the importance of checking blood glucose several times a day, at meal time and between meals to see if current therapies are effective. The adherence to therapy is detrimentally affected due to the associated challenges of the patient to both carry and discretely check blood glucose. There is a long felt need for providing a more compact solution that allows for ease of checking on the go and increased privacy. There is a long felt need of diminishing the burden on the patient so as to increase patient compliance to checking blood glucose.
The present inventors note at least two problems, among others, associated with a traditional glucose testing strip. For example, the present inventors note that traditional glucose testing strips requires the use of a blood-sampling device loaded with a lancet. The present inventors note that ideally, the lancets should be used only once. Currently, there is an additional burden in diabetes management to change the lancet. Currently, lancets are expensive. Moreover, the present inventors note that the current blood-sampling devices are designed in a way that poses the risk of accidental involuntary pricking when changing the lancet. As such, the present inventors note that these factors discourage the patients from switching the lancet which increases the risks of infection. The present inventors note that current lancets cannot be disposed into regular trash due to blood on it that can have bioactive elements in it for some time after disposal. Thus it requires special care when discarding.